


今日营业中

by Thalia084



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 杰克是个失去伴侣的哨兵，而亚瑟是个木头（不是。





	今日营业中

他们的房间是相连的，904和905，数字刚好填补了他们俩生日之间的缝隙。大人们为这个安排沾沾自喜，在把房卡给他们之前佯作大惊小怪地特意指出这一巧合，像说了什么好笑的笑话似的博得一阵笑声。总之，大家都觉得亚瑟·安其和杰克·迪伦·格雷泽是甜得要命的一对好小孩，好朋友，在合作了一部影片后就该推心置腹、形影不离。  
大家都真诚地希望杰克能有个好朋友，不管这是不是真的，大家都这么希望，并决定这就是事实。所以在《小丑回魂》时期他必须得到菲恩的关爱，而到现在他一定成为了亚瑟最喜爱的朋友。  
看上去，对他们的友谊存疑的人只有亚瑟自己，或许还有杰克——要是他真的在乎这个的话。  
杰克是个哨兵。准确地说，他是个失去伴侣的哨兵。  
第一次见面之前，经纪人已经特别叮嘱过，“杰克的情况有点特殊”，他告诫亚瑟不要在他面前提起和共感者有关的话题，这很不礼貌。他说这话时的神情耐人寻味，要亚瑟来说，大概是同情中带点鄙夷，敬畏中又有点幸灾乐祸。亚瑟无法准确地判断，他是个木头（mute），好在大多数人都一样，几乎每个人提起共感者都带着点向往，又庆幸自己身边没有一个，不用担心自己的小动作或者肮脏情绪被捕捉。  
杰克是亚瑟所知的唯一一个共感者，一名天才型的哨兵，在童年时代就开始觉醒。他本该成为最强大的那种哨兵，他也的确是，但是——据说——他几乎是在同时得到又失去了他的向导，一夜之间从神童沦落为结合破裂的废人。  
人人都喜欢杰克，亚瑟不由得怀疑这背后的真实原因是人们享受施舍一个强者的过程，像拔掉一条蛇的毒牙，再把它挂在脖子上以示勇敢。  
但杰克不是蛇，绝对不是。亚瑟在走廊里来回踱步，目光黏在杰克的门牌号上，在心里猜想杰克的精神体是什么。

“你觉得我是只磕了药的猴子？”  
杰克在亚瑟刚好走回他门口时打开了门，笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“我没有！”  
“我听见了。”  
“我说出来了？”  
“进来吧。”杰克侧身，亚瑟尴尬地低着头挤过去，还是蹭到了杰克的肩膀。杰克整个人抖了抖，把门关上。  
“你有话要对我说。”杰克指出，“你在门口晃十分钟了。”  
“我只是在散步。”亚瑟否认，他先跟在大床上打滚的小孩打个招呼，“你好，婕基。”  
婕基正好滚到床沿，眼看要翻下床去，杰克和亚瑟一起上前一步接住了她。他们的手指挨在一起，杰克过强的触感又让他过电一样跳起来，婕基失去平衡，结结实实掉在地上。  
她干脆抱住亚瑟的小腿：“嗨！亚瑟！”  
“今天过得好吗？”  
“如果你陪我玩的话会更好。”  
“婕基，从亚瑟身上下来。”她的哥哥命令道，他又对亚瑟说，“坐吧。”  
亚瑟于是抱着婕基坐到了床边，杰克把椅子拉到他对面，翘着脚看他。婕基舒舒服服地靠在亚瑟怀里，杰克翻了个白眼，放弃把妹妹从他身上扯下来的无用功。  
婕基是杰克的妹妹，在拍摄时期就常常来探班，但亚瑟从没见过她，有一阵亚瑟真以为她是杰克编出来戏弄他的。直到宣传期开始，亚瑟才在杰克那张特别要求的大床上发现了一个小小的身影。亚瑟惊讶：“你真的有个妹妹？”而杰克表现得比他更惊讶，最后他说：“当然了，不然我为什么需要你的签名？”  
签名是更早以前的事。试镜时杰克已经确定出演，亚瑟知道最终拿到比利·巴特森这个角色和杰克的青睐不无关系，听了经纪人的话特意去感谢他，得到的回应是“我妹妹是你的粉丝，请帮忙签个名吧，就写‘我爱婕基（I love Jackie）’。”  
后来亚瑟才真正见到婕基，一个活生生的小版杰克，有和她哥哥一模一样的大眼睛，只不过头发没有卷得这样嚣张，还有个圆滚滚的小肚子。她又热情又粘人，一见到亚瑟就开开心心地张开小手拥抱他，亚瑟觉得比起她那个飘忽不定的哥哥，婕基要可爱得多。

杰克是典型的艺术家。也就是说，疯子，亚瑟在心里这么评价。一方面，他有亚瑟见过的最流畅自然的演技，能把每个角色刻画得动人心弦，另一方面，他的日常生活是个灾难：他绝对有不同于常人的一套法则，否则无法解释他把卷发留到肩膀的决心、不合时宜的蹩脚口技和无时无刻不离身的滑板。  
大家对这些习以为常，因为当你是个结合破裂的哨兵你就应该疯疯癫癫，放任五感替你谋得一点才华，并把其余的日常搅得一团糟。  
就像杰克的胳膊。  
亚瑟盯着杰克细长的小臂出神，在他的小臂内侧布满了针眼，零散的、深浅不一的痕迹。  
亚瑟清了清嗓子：“你不该继续这么做。”  
“怎么做？”  
杰克是故意的。他当然知道亚瑟在看什么，也知道亚瑟不久前看到了他注射的过程。  
“……打药。”亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，把那个词说出来，“你没必要——我知道你很痛苦，可能你觉得这样会舒服些，但那总归是不好的。”  
“迪士尼给你的章程上第一条就是‘不要吸毒’吗？”杰克好笑地问，又对婕基说，“他果然是个小王子，我求求你有点品味。”  
婕基用尖细的嗓音反驳他：“你只是在嫉妒亚瑟喜欢我！”  
“你没救了。”杰克摇着头，他浓密的头发因此晃动起来，让亚瑟想起啤酒上的泡沫，他偷偷尝过，不好喝，但还是想尝——因为那些象征意味。他回过神来，杰克正板起面孔警告婕基，“你喜欢这混小子，你这辈子就完了，我说真的。”他指着亚瑟。  
亚瑟想不通杰克为什么不喜欢自己。好吧，就算他的妹妹正在疯狂地迷恋着自己，亚瑟换位思考了一下，如果是伦敦喜欢上杰克——他可以理解伦敦的行为，因为杰克显然极具个人魅力，但是他会生气吗——会，因为他不想伦敦喜欢杰克，他说不定会有点生伦敦的气——停下——天，什么？  
亚瑟惊慌地瞥了一眼杰克，他的手指正轻轻划过胳膊上的针眼，无规律地敲打，嘴上对亚瑟的讨伐正进行到“他连笑都不会笑，只有一个表情”。  
亚瑟轻轻推了推婕基：“我想和你哥哥谈谈，你可以先去其他地方玩吗？”  
婕基瘪着嘴，杰克大声抗议：“她哪都不会去！”他大惊失色，“你居然想摆脱她！你真可耻！”  
“什么？明明是你不想我跟婕基接触。”  
“婕基最好离你远一点，但你不能抛弃她。”杰克嚷嚷着，“你找我要说什么？快说！”  
亚瑟脱口而出：“你为什么要亲我？”  
其实他本来的议题不是这个，他只是本着维持友谊和身为同事的责任心来提醒杰克停止磕药，但那个吻在他心头萦绕，再不说清楚他怕自己也跟着发疯。  
杰克愣了愣：“我什么时候亲你了？”  
“你不记得？”亚瑟站了起来，又急又恼，“见面会之前——”  
“因为见面会。”杰克敲敲额头，自在地说，“他们不是让我们亲密些吗？谁叫你总是对我不冷不热，登台前我不得不采取行动。”  
“所以你就亲在我嘴上？”  
“是吗？嘴上吗？”杰克想了想，“我不记得了。怎么，该不会是你的初吻吧？”  
亚瑟环抱着胸，气鼓鼓地看了他一会，慢慢地坐回来，“算了。”  
“算了？”杰克做个鬼脸。  
“你完全不在乎，那我也不必困扰。我只是想确定我们之间没有问题。”  
“当然没有。”杰克摊开手，“我们怎么可能有问题，只是同事，以及社交网络上的朋友。”  
亚瑟微微点了点头。杰克把他眼里那点委屈和不甘心看得一清二楚，对着他笑了起来，亚瑟浑然不知，只是觉得生气，又说不出具体的原因，他眼睁睁看着杰克从包里抽出一支针筒，熟练地打进自己的静脉中。他缓缓地推动活塞，半途中抬起眼看着亚瑟，亚瑟铁青着脸，如果他是想挑衅，那么他成功了。亚瑟觉得杰克的毒牙从没有被拔下来，他在失去向导之后彻底不受管缚，在以一种亚瑟理解不了地方式存活，偏偏亚瑟总是忘记他的不同，他用木头的心理注视着杰克，以为自己可以成为他的朋友，或者其他什么。  
活塞被推到底，杰克闭着眼长舒一口气，陶醉地向后靠在椅背上。亚瑟觉得被冒犯了，同时又觉得挫败。他不发一言地起身。  
“你要去哪？”婕基拉了拉他的衣袖，小声地问，“你在生我的气吗？”  
“没有。我该回房间了。”亚瑟说，“我不觉得你哥哥还想我在这里。”  
“错。”杰克幽幽地说。

亚瑟克制了一下，没有立刻转身去看他。他只是个平凡的木头，他玩不了共感者的游戏。亚瑟在认识杰克之后才真正燃起对共感者的好奇心，他查了资料，知道连接断裂对哨兵而言意味着什么：精神过载和情绪失控，极度混乱，比未结合的哨兵所能遭遇的最大痛苦更糟。他或明或暗地问过杰克的伴侣是怎么回事——在见面会之前，在那个吻之前——他本意是彼此加深了解以防出现棘手的问题，但杰克只是咯咯笑着在他嘴上亲了一下，就像这是他家乡的一种见面礼那么自然。然后他们就上台了，当着许多人的面搂搂抱抱，杰克把手搭在他大腿上，而他顾忌着杰克的敏感不敢随意碰他。结束后他也一直没找到机会发问，杰克一下来就往耳朵里塞白噪音，会场里几百个人的嘈杂几乎要杀了他。  
大人们关心杰克“有没有事”，但杰克说“没有”，就没人再管他满头的汗。杰克几乎是挂在亚瑟身上才能回到房间，他耷拉着眼皮朝亚瑟笑“我演小瘸子简直是本色出演”，然后他就跌到床上，哆哆嗦嗦地给自己来了一针，像是完全不记得亚瑟还站在他身边。婕基靠着床边，坦然地说：“他没事的，习惯了。”  
亚瑟想给杰克盖上被子，还想把他眼前的头发拨开，他的手伸到一半的时候停下来，跟婕基对视，杰克没有睁眼，他只好在这双相似的眼睛里寻求支持。婕基全然信赖他。亚瑟不是个哨兵也能看出那双亮晶晶的圆眼睛里的光芒。  
“你为什么——相信我？”他迷惑了。  
“因为我喜欢你呀。”  
亚瑟抿了抿嘴，他收回手：“答应我，照顾好他。”  
“当然。”  
亚瑟调高空调的温度，离开了。  
两个小时后，他终于问了杰克那个问题：“你为什么要亲我？”他只得到了一些嘲讽和自我否定。  
但是杰克说“错”，他居然说“错”，他的意思是——他希望自己留在这里吗？

“你为什么要走？”  
“我为什么要留下？”亚瑟气馁地说，“我已经得到了我需要的答案。”  
“天哪，你说的话总是这么难懂。”杰克捂着头，问婕基，“他在说什么？”  
“我不知道。”婕基撑着小下巴。  
亚瑟看着杰克，这个虚弱的哨兵嘴唇发白，挤着眉毛看向他。  
“我觉得你心跳有点快。”杰克说，“太吵了。”  
“你应该找个向导。”  
“什么？”  
“你的状态不大对劲——就算我只是个木头，我也看得出你不太好。”  
“我是不大好，因为有人把我吵醒就为了告诉我不要磕药。”杰克打个哈欠，“你知道，如果我不打这个，我根本都活不到跟你见面那天。”他捏起空了的针筒，“向导素。鉴于我身边没有一个好用的向导，只能退而求其次。”他随意地把针筒扔进房间另一角的垃圾桶，命中，“顺便一说，我该死的讨厌这玩意儿，我的向导有世界上最好闻的向导素。”  
亚瑟脸红了，“对不起，我不该——”  
“没关系。”杰克说，“你只是不懂。”  
“那你更应该找个向导了。”亚瑟在杰克的注视中磕磕绊绊地往下说，“我知道连接断裂是很痛苦的事，大多数的共感者都没办法坚持下去，失去伴侣就像失去一半灵魂那样——我只能靠阅读，我想象不出你具体有多难过，但是，听说你的连接只持续了一小段时间，说不定你还可以找到新的向导——”亚瑟闭了闭眼，“你必须去找个新的向导。”他觉得自己的心脏在突突地跳动，现在他自己也能听见了。一种鼓动，非常响亮地震动他的耳膜。他只是说话，什么都没做，却像被人堵住了耳朵，亚瑟能听见自己的声音穿过身体从头顶震动下来。  
“你在叫我去找个新的灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“——对。”亚瑟定了定神，他几乎说不出话，他在把杰克推向别的什么人。但是杰克需要这个，他只是个木头，而杰克需要一个强大的向导疏通他的五感，成为他相伴一生的伴侣。天，这种事为什么是由他来做，之前这么多年里怎么都没人告诉杰克他需要一个新的向导？  
亚瑟吸一口气，抬头看着天花板，头顶的吊灯开始打转，先是小幅度地晃动，过了一会所有的坠饰都飞了起来，墙壁也推挤着他，亚瑟能看见床、桌子、沙发、婕基呼啸着向他涌来，它们飞速前进，却没有一个真正撞上他。只有杰克货真价实地贴上他，还有什么——狐狸？一只火红的小狐狸翘着尾巴绕上他的脚踝，蹭得他浑身发痒。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟——”  
“嗯？杰克。”  
一只略凉的手拍打他的脸颊，“天，你怎么这么烫？”  
因为杰克太过敏感，亚瑟很少主动碰触他，而现在——他好像——整个人都趴在杰克身上。杰克稳稳地站着，把显出肌肉轮廓的亚瑟搂在怀里，让他的头靠在自己肩膀，嘴里还念叨着，“你真的是个白痴，我的小王子。迪士尼没有共感者课程吗？”  
“听着，杰克。”亚瑟迷迷糊糊地流了几滴眼泪，“我知道，你觉得大家要么同情你，要么嘲笑你，大家只把你当成一个跌落的哨兵，没人记得你是个天才。”  
“你不也同情我、嘲笑我？”杰克嘟囔着，“你穿着职业素养笑得假里假气，每次都是经纪人催你才来找我。我简直要怀疑我是不是记错了，你其实根本就不喜欢我。”  
“相信我——我看到的是杰克·迪伦·格雷泽，不是一个坏掉的哨兵。不管你是怎么失去你的向导，我知道你一定可以找到更好的——你值得更好的，你不能再沉湎下去——”  
“没有更好的向导了。”杰克轻轻摸着亚瑟的头发，笑起来，“闭上眼睛，亚瑟，跟着我，向我展示你的精神图景——慢慢来，你做得很好——”他心里想的是：我居然成了个引导向导的哨兵，共感者协会该给我一枚奖章。  
亚瑟渐渐平复了呼吸，他睁开眼，杰克在他眼前一脸不耐烦地瞪着他，他刚想开口，突然发现自己已经知道了杰克的想法。  
我等你太久了。  
亚瑟试着第一次建立起精神屏障，他小心翼翼地把自己和杰克包起来。  
“为什么婕基也在？”他看着站在他们身边吃手指的小孩。  
“因为那就是我。”  
“什么？”  
“部分天赋异禀的哨兵有能力预见未来，你真的该好好补补课了。”杰克拉着亚瑟的手，贪婪地呼吸着他的向导素，“精神结合不受时间限制，我八岁能力觉醒不久就在未来进行了结合，没想到我的向导一直迟钝地认为自己是个木头，还贴心地建议我——请允许我引用原话‘你值得更好的，你不能再沉湎下去’。”他说到这里，狠狠踩了亚瑟一脚。  
亚瑟半晌才说：“你为什么说他是你的妹妹？”  
“哦，我觉得八岁的我像个小姑娘。”杰克打量着那个把T恤顶起来的小肚子，“天，我真不想承认那是我。我本来只是开玩笑，等你能看见她——他的时候，我又光顾着庆贺你的觉醒终于开始，忘记纠正你了。”  
亚瑟兀自笑起来：“我居然是个向导？”  
“是。”  
杰克点点头，拉着他坐在床上，手按在他肩头。  
我们该结合了。  
“什么？”  
只是精神结合你这白痴，快一点。  
“我不知道怎么做。”  
杰克眨了眨眼，凑过来吻了他，亚瑟和他离得这样近，近得可以看清那双嘴唇上的雀斑，然后它们靠得更近了，从他的视野里散开，变成嘴唇上柔软的温度。他们安静地交换呼吸，轻轻地吮吸，像两只小兽啜饮溪水。狐狸在他们身边走来走去，床单上落下一串小小的脚印。  
杰克向亚瑟毫无保留地暴露自己，亚瑟感到自己深入他的脑海，色彩斑斓的油彩和变换的电影放映屏，巨大的屏幕林立着，亚瑟从其中一块屏幕上看见了《安迪·麦克》的某一集，他抱着吉他轻弹缓唱。杰克同时放松下来，他久违地回到了这片精神家园，亚瑟像一块巨大而轻柔的天鹅绒，刚刚好罩住他，把他和纷扰的外界隔离开，他在亚瑟的头脑中舒展身体，每一根精神触角都有了去处。  
亚瑟推着杰克慢慢地倒在床上，这个吻变成了一场缓慢的、郑重的仪式，他的手撑在杰克身侧，胸膛贴着胸膛，他们只能听见一个心跳的频率。  
他们吻了好一会，感觉平静重新归回他们的身体，世界安静了下来，却又变得完全不同了，他们都感到那种被支撑着、被拥抱着的感觉。  
精神结合完成了。  
亚瑟喘了口气，突然坐起来，望着空荡荡的床脚。  
杰克躺着，在他的脑子里抱怨，喂，我们刚刚才打得火热，你又想丢下我跑掉？  
亚瑟红着脸看他，不是，我只是想看看婕基——你。  
哦，我精神结合结束之后就回到了正确的时间，开始了漫长又无望的等待——我真的很惨，还要等我的向导慢慢长大……  
亚瑟忍不住又吻了他。  
你知道堵住我的嘴不会让我停止讲话对吧？等等，这是什么？  
他们一骨碌爬起来，屏住呼吸看着眼前的景象：在狐狸旁边，多出一只雪白的兔子——那是亚瑟新生的精神体——它小小的，被狐狸揽进了怀里。  
过了一会，杰克说道：“看啊，你是只小兔子。”  
“而你是——”我的哨兵。  
是的，我的向导。  
END


End file.
